Aaliyah Nadir
Dalia Nadir Faris Nadir |status = Alive |actor = Andrea Gabriel |appearance = "Secrets and Lies" |image = None.jpg}} Aaliyah Nadir is the wife of Saudi diplomatic rapist, torturer, terrorist, and accomplice of CIA mole Bruno Hawks, Hassan Nadir. She appears in the Season One episode "Secrets and Lies". Background Not much is revealed on Aaliyah's early life, but at some point in her life, she married Hassan Nadir, a Saudi diplomat who also raised funds for terrorist organizations that American intelligence organizations were unable to penetrate. Together they have two children, a daughter named Dalia and a son named Faris, but during her marriage, she was regularly abused physically and sexually by Hassan. Sometime prior to the events of the episode, Aaliyah contacted CIA agent John Summers and gave him intelligence on her husband's activities and the terrorist groups he worked for. Hassan realized he had a leak but was unable to identify who it was. In February 2006, Summers revealed Aaliyah's identity to the CIA and arranged for her to seek refuge in the U.S. One month later, Aaliyah defected with the children, and the three hid in a location only known to Summers. To protect them, the CIA staged a car accident to make Hassan think that his family died. However, Hassan learned the truth from his own mole in the CIA, Deputy Director of Operations Bruno Hawks. Around April 20, Hassan traveled to the U.S. using his diplomatic passport and reunited with Bruno. Secrets and Lies She is first seen exiting out of a cab with her children and meets again with Summers, who urges her to trust him this one last time and brings them to a storage container to hide. Inside the container, Aaliyah is comforting her two children to be very brave and is assured them that "he" is going to come back for them. She soon leaves them to go get more water, but not before telling her children to not come out looking for her and expects Summers to be back any time. Returning, she finds her husband holding her children. Hassan and Aaliyah shout at each other; Aaliyah tells to do what he wants to with her and leave the children out of it when they hear helicopters overhead. Hassan demands that Aaliyah tell him what she told the CIA. When Morgan and Gina find them, Morgan tells Hassan to drop the gun and let his wife go. Hassan claims diplomatic immunity to avoid arrest, but Morgan tells him that the container they are in has not passed U.S. customs yet. As a result, the container is not legally on U.S. soil and Hassan's immunity is therefore made void. At this point, however, Gina disarms Morgan and asks Bruno for further orders. Aaliyah covers her children's eyes at Morgan's request for them not to see it. Bruno tells her to kill Hassan, but she only agrees to carry out the order after Bruno has the CIA cut visual communication with them, leaving no evidence of the assassination. It is later revealed that Gina had figured out Bruno beforehand and that the shooting was a ploy to make Bruno expose himself as the mole. Instead of killing Morgan, Gina fires a shot into the air and Hassan was taken to the CIA headquarters for interrogation about his partnership with Bruno and is presumably incarcerated for his role in Bruno's crimes while Aaliyah is last seen talking to an agent. Real-Life Comparison Aaliyah's defection seems loosely based on the 1994 defection of Saudi diplomat Mohammed al Khilewi and his family to the U.S. Some differences are that, in the real case, the diplomat husband was the main agent of the defection rather than his wife, that he sought assistance from the FBI rather than the CIA, and that the persons al Khilewi claimed protection against and accused of financing terrorist groups were the Saudi government in general, and King Fahd and Prince (later King) Salman, in particular. Appearances *Season One **"Secrets and Lies" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Abuse Victims Category:Rape Victims Category:Survivors Category:Sexual Assault Victims Category:Hostages Category:Witnesses